En Vie
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Camus é certo do que espera em sua vida, ao contrário de Milo, que teme pelo pior. Yaoi. UA


En Vie

(by Ms. Liddell)

A luz que iluminava a cidade de Atenas naquela hora da noite adentrava suave o quarto. Batia ao vidro do aquário que havia no dormitório, e a luz em um tom púrpura suave que emanava da lâmpada no viveiro era refletida junto com o colorido que vinha da cidade.

-Você não pode parar de ler um pouco? Quero você... – O escorpiano tinha seu corpo virado ao amante, e apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão, cujo braço apoiava no travesseiro de penas macio, fitava o aquariano.

-Preciso terminar esse livro para a amanhã e não adianta vir manhoso desse jeito... – O aquariano prestava atenção sem suas páginas, não dando atenção visual ao outro.

-Sexo é coisa de pervertido, e livro de intelectual, então vamos dar um jeito nisso... – Ele moveu o corpo mais para perto do ruivo, e pôs a mão na barriga dele. Seus lábios alcançaram o pescoço dele, e em carinhos, tentava convencê-lo do que queria fazer naquela noite, como em todas as outras.

-Milo, não posso transar hoje. Por conta das provas eu me atrasei nessa leitura, e amanhã a aula será baseada nela. – Seu tom de voz era mais firme, também tentando convencê-lo que não estava no clima.

-Nossa, o senhor professor pode ficar lendo esse livro, não me importo, vou conseguir o que quero. – Fingindo-se de ofendido, Milo se enterrou debaixo do edredom em estampa preta e branca, a favorita do amante. E de modo furtivo, foi parar no meio das pernas do aquariano.

-Milo! Preciso me concentrar. Milo! – Seu tom foi um pouco mais sério. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que não podia ter um momento íntimo, queria. E sua expressão denunciava essa vontade que tinha. – Caramba... Eu... – Acabou se interrompendo quando sentiu os movimentos rápidos dele abrirem seu zíper, e então sentir a boca dele envolvendo seu sexo.

Fechou os olhos enquanto de seus lábios saiu um gemido discreto. Uma mão deitou na cama, puxando a coberta grossa, e a outra, segurava ainda o dito livro, mas com força, e as sensações daquela carícia, o impediram de pensar, principalmente em marcar a página que estava para se desfazer dele quando ele caiu no chão, fazendo certo barulho.

-Droga! – Exclamou. Odiava que seus livros caíssem, porque podiam se amassar, e detestava livro com orelhas ou amassados. Mas foi impedido de resgatá-lo, ao ver a mão do escorpiano subindo por seu corpo. Ele havia aumentado o ritmo das carícias, e como consequência, sentiu seu orgasmo, de forma intensa, lhe arrancando um gemido ainda mais alto.

Em seguida, o outro se ergueu, sentando no colo dele, fazendo o cobertor escorregar por suas costas. Com a ponta de um de seus dedos, limpou o canto da própria boca para depois fazer surgir um sorriso sádico.

-Você se livrou do livro porque quis. Eu só fiz o oral. – O aquariano o olhou com certa indiferença.

-Você é muito cínico, mon ami. – Milo riu alto, quando apoiou as mãos no peito do outro.

-Tira essa roupa estúpida... O convenci não foi? – Se inclinou, beijando o canto dos lábios dele, depois sua bochecha.

-Tive um orgasmo, não foi? – Estava um pouco sem jeito de falar aquilo. – Fiz o que queria, agora deixa eu fazer o que eu preciso, por favor.

-Eu deixo, mas prometa que amanhã você vai ser meu.

-Se eu não prometer?

-Chupo você de novo.

-Então não prometo. – O francês sorriu tão sádico quanto o outro, e então permitiu que um beijo quase erótico ocorresse.

-Ai ai, Camus. – Disse, vitorioso, saindo de cima dele e voltando a deitar na cama, puxando o cobertor para se cobrir. – Quer que eu vá para o quarto de hóspedes para ter sossego? – Perguntou, como costumava e como sabia que o outro preferia estudar sozinho.

-Não, só você não roncar. – Disse, enquanto buscava o livro no chão, perto de sua mesinha. – Merda, perdi a página. – Ao olhar, o livro havia se fechado sozinho.

-O boca suja sou eu, francesinho. – Disse, aninhando-se na cama, de olhos fechados.

-_Pardon_. – Respondeu, ajeitando seus óculos e exibindo um sorriso, contente por ter encontrado a página.

-Boa noite, meu amor.

-Boa noite, mon ange. – Depois, olhou o escorpiano e sorriu levemente.

~/~

-Quer comer o quê para o seu café?

-Será que dá tempo? – O tom do francês era preocupado, como sempre ao ir trabalhar.

-Você sabe que sim. São só dez para as seis. – Sorriu ao outro. Amava aquele ar de preocupação e viciado em trabalho do outro.

-Então eu aceito ovos mexidos, se fizer para você. – O olhava vez ou outra, levantando o olhar de seu jornal. Voltou a dobrá-lo, e colocá-lo na bancada ao centro da cozinha. Foi até uma cesta de frutas que estava próximo de onde estava. – Cadê a laranja? – Ouviu um riso do outro.

-A última que tinha aí está aqui. Não pensa que vai cozinhar, não é mesmo?

-Só ia cortá-la. – Foi até ele, observando o que fazia, e prestes a roubar a laranja que estava ali.

-Nada disso! – Deu um tapa na mão dele. – Eu que estou fazendo o café hoje, vá _ler_. – Riu, maldoso.

-Ai. – Reclamou. – Tá bem. – Então caminhou até a geladeira, procurando o suco de laranja que havia feito no dia anterior, nisso, bocejou.

-Que sono, Camus. – Riu.

-O livro levou mais tempo que eu achava. Comecei a ficar com sono, cheguei a cochilar, mas continuei lendo, fui até a uma lendo. E vi que se mexeu, me perdoe pela luz ligada até tarde.

-Meu sono foi um pouco inquieto, mas não atrapalhou, nem vi a luz ligada.

-Que bom. Escuta. – Pegou a jarra, fechou a geladeira com a mão livre e descansou a jarra em cima da bancada.

-Sim.

-Precisa de algo da rua? Trago quando sair da faculdade.

-Na verdade não... Só precisamos repor algumas frutas. Maçã, laranja... Ah, e algumas ervas, e preciso de hortelã.

-É verdade. Esqueci que tinha que comprar os temperos. Sim, comprarei, e ligo.

-E seus alunos? – Tinha um tom de ciúme ao perguntar, enquanto servia os pratos com os ovos mexidos.

-Vão bem, porque está abordando esse assunto? – Sua resposta diminuiu de tom de voz, percebendo o ciúme. – Milo, sabe que não há necessidade de ciúme.

-Sou aluno... Vejo bem o que fazem com os professores... – Ouviu um riso, e olhou para o outro, espantado com aquela graça.

-Sabe, alguns acham relacionamentos entre aluno e professor algo antiético. Eu sou um deles, sabe?

-Mas teria se não fosse professor... – Poucos segundos depois, sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura.

-Deveria saber que só tenho olhos para você. Somos noivos, Milo. E sou muito bem comprometido, muito bem. E... Se eu me recordo, foi um certo aluninho que teve um admirador secreto... Não foi? – O tom doce e ao mesmo tempo sério do outro lhe fez sorrir.

-Não estou dizendo que me trai, mas não confio no que podem lhe fazer para te seduzir.

-Meu tarado ciumento. – Riu de forma suave e delicada. – Meu. – Lhe apertou mais naquele abraço, o que fez o grego tocar em sua mão e descansar a cabeça na sua. – Fique tranquilo, eu amo o meu noivo.

-Vá sentar, estou terminando o seu prato. – O ruivo se afastou, com um semblante alegre e foi sentar-se à mesa de jantar que havia na cozinha. Milo então descascou e cortou umas fatias de laranja para servir a ambos e foi colocar os pratos na mesa, apenas voltando para buscar o café do noivo e servir-se de suco.

-O café vai esfriar, meu amor.

-Nossa, o esqueci lá em cima. – Comentou quando começou a comer. – Então, o que fará hoje?

-Vou para o escritório mais tarde, depois encontro com você na faculdade. Meus períodos hoje são apenas três.

-Suas férias começam na semana que vem, não é mesmo? – Sério, cortou um pedaço da sua fatia de fruta, e perguntou antes de colocá-la na boca.

-Sim, exatamente. Talvez eu faça algo nessas férias, um curso extra, não sei. – Depois, colocou garfada de ovos em sua boca.

-Vamos viajar. Tirarei férias daqui uma semana, vamos para Paris novamente. – O outro sorriu abertamente.

-Perfeito. Quero decorações novas em nossa casa lá. – Ambos trocaram olhares apaixonados, quando o aquariano resolveu se levantar.

-Nossa, estou começando a me atrasar. – Pegou seu prato e o levou até a pia.

-Camus, poder deixar a louça, como sairei mais tarde, eu lavo, pode ficar tranquilo. – O aquariano foi até ele e lhe deu um selinho demorado.

-Obrigado, _mon ange_, e até depois. _Je t'aime_.

-Também o amo, muito. – Sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e aquele sotaque francês do qual era apaixonado no outro.

**~/~**

-Também quero que façam um resumo desse livro de Dostoievsky que discutimos hoje. O prazo é para três semanas... – Encostado em sua mesa, empunhava o livro "Os Demônios" do dito autor. – E também, daqui um mês faremos apresentações sobre ele e outro que irei indicar.

O aquariano olhou em seu relógio, notando que havia passado poucos minutos do horário de sua aula, deu um suspiro de alívio, desencostou-se, pousou o livro na mesa e voltou a olhar para seus alunos.

-Muito bem, podem ir. – Deu um leve sorriso. - Frederic... – Disse em meio à aglomeração de alunos que se atropelavam para sair. -... Venha aqui, por favor. – E com um gesto, chamou um de seus alunos.

-Sim, professor. – Sorriu abertamente, e enquanto aguardava os alunos saíram, arrumou suas coisas, vez ou outra olhando o mais velho que também arrumava sua mesa.

Assim que a sala se esvaziou, levantou de sua cadeira e foi até ele.

-Atrasei, mas aqui está o seu resumo. – Com um leve sorriso, olhou para o loiro, tirou o trabalho de dentro de sua pasta, enquanto aguardava seu notebook desligar. E estendeu a ele.

-Obrigado, professor. – Lhe lançou um olhar sensual que o moreno chegou a notar, porém ignorou friamente. – Camus...

-Sim, Frederic? – Por fim, o olhou com um leve sorriso, simpático.

-Estará muito ocupado? Quero convidá-lo para almoçar comigo. Aceita? – Ainda em tentativa de dar em cima dele, encostou-se à mesa, próximo à ele. – Fica lindo de óculos. – Sorriu carinhoso, mas o outro logo se desvencilhou, levantando-se da mesa.

-Agradeço seu convite, mas o recuso. Tenho planos com o meu noivo hoje, e preciso ir para casa. – Manteve seu sorriso, mas acabou sendo breve, enquanto seu tom era frio.

-Que pena. Ia convidá-lo para comer comida francesa, conheço um restaurante ótimo... Romântico. – Levantou-se caminhando até sua mesa com seu material.

-Realmente, recuso, sinto muito. – Novamente, o olhou e sorriu breve, enquanto guardava seu computador dentro de sua bolsa.

-Tudo bem. – Disse, pegando suas coisas e caminhando devagar até a porta. – Oportunidades não irão faltar, Camus. – Sorriu com malícia e saiu da sala.

Sozinho, deu um suspiro bem audível, deixando-se cair na cadeira novamente, tirando os óculos e jogando-os em cima de sua bolsa.

-Camus! – Aquela voz conhecia e em timbre alto lhe tirou dos pensamentos e lhe fez direcionar seu olhar à porta.

-Shura, do que precisa? – Seu tom era impaciente.

-Melhor tomar cuidado com certos comportamentos. – Disse o capricorniano entrando apressado com certo mau humor.

-Já dei todos os sinais de que não quero nada com ele. E já tive brigas com o Milo por conta disso. – Respondeu irritado.

-Acalme-se, são crianças.

-Frederic tem vinte um! Como me vem dizer que são crianças?

-Camus, por favor. – O censurou, olhando-o sério e colocando uma das mãos na cintura enquanto a outra apoiava na mesa dele.

-Desculpe. Então, o que precisa?

-Como coordenador, e junto com o nosso diretor, realmente haverá aquela semana de Literatura aqui na faculdade, e precisamos de você lá na sala dos professores.

-Claro, já estou indo, só me dê um minuto.

-Até então. – Da mesma forma como surgiu, o coordenador saiu da presença do aquariano, que por fim arrumou seus pertences e dali, foi para o local combinado que se encontrava dois andares à cima.

Abriu a porta ao mesmo tempo em que bateu para se anunciar.

-Boa tarde, Camus. – Uma voz suave e séria lhe chamou a atenção.

-Boa tarde, Shaka, Shion. – Deu um sorriso amigável à eles que lhe foi devolvido.

-Bom, Camus já está a par dessa semana cultural na faculdade, e essa breve reunião é para lhe perguntar se quer coordenar as palestras e apresentações. Tanto quanto o evento.

Segurando em seu braço seu casaco, e depois de ter colocado sua bolsa em cima de uma cadeira, deu total atenção à eles.

-Quem participará comigo? – Olhou para cada um.

-Por ser uma semana, acho que é provável o envolvimento de todos do corpo docente. E os professores de literatura são os principais candidatos. E claro, Dégel também se interessou em prestar assistência caso fosse necessário. –Shion mantinha seu tom sério, e o virginiano, prestava atenção, em silêncio.

-Eu aceito coordenar o evento. Para mim será um prazer, e quando mais ajuda, melhor. – Virou seu rosto para o loiro. – Participará também, Shaka?

-Sim, claro. Se bem que eu disse à Shion... Por mim, utilizaria de meus ensinamentos nessa semana se fosse de cunho religioso. – Ele deu um riso tão suave quanto sua voz.

-Podemos organizar uma palestra específica, o que acha? – Então voltou seu olhar ao ariano e ao capricorniano.

-Por mim, quanto mais atividades, melhor. – Então todos se direcionaram para fitar Shaka que sorriu abertamente.

-Bom, preciso ir, estou atrasado. Falamo-nos amanhã. – Pegou suas coisas e então saiu da sala, percorrendo seu habitual caminho para a garagem.

Após alguns minutos, chegou a seu veículo. Desativou o alarme, colocou seus pertences no banco de trás, e então se sentou atrás do volante. Encostou sua cabeça no encosto, respirando fundo. Apesar de não querer nada com o aluno, aquela cena de pouco tempo atrás ainda lhe incomodava. Nunca havia dado corda aos flertes do mais novo, mas sabia que o ciúme do escorpiano não era à toa.

Recordou de que precisava fazer suas compras, então cessou seus pensamentos sobre aquela manhã. Fechou a porta de seu carro, o ligou e por fim, saiu da garagem da faculdade, retornando para casa.

-Precisa de algo mais, amor?

-Não, não que eu me lembre, Camus. – O escorpiano juntava algumas folhas em seu escritório, em casa, enquanto segurava com o ombro o celular em sua orelha. – Obrigado por ter comprado as coisas. Pensei em fazê-lo, mas esqueci, não queria incomodá-lo.

-Havíamos combinado de que eu compraria querido. Então não se preocupe, você já faz muito para a nossa casa. E ah, quando eu chegar, vamos sair para jantar.

-Vamos? – Um sorriso travesso apareceu nos lábios do loiro.

-Sim, nós vamos. – Seu tom era de convicção, não aceitava um não do namorado.

-Então irei aguardá-lo, ansiosamente.

-O amo, até depois.

-Também te amo. – Despediu-se, terminando de arrumar os papéis. Sua expressão era de alegria, mantendo um sorriso bobo como costumava ficar sempre que falava com o ruivo no telefone.

Assim que sua mesa estava em ordem, subiu os poucos degraus que sua escada possuía, decidindo então se arrumar, já que demorava um pouco mais que o aquariano. E como já havia tomado banho, só precisava trocar de roupa.

Em seu quarto, foi até a cômoda buscando algo elegante para vestir. Encontrou uma camisa bordô, de mangas longas, uma calça social na cor preta, mas teve certa dificuldade para encontrar um cinto que fosse de seu gosto para a ocasião.

E uma vez decidido em seu cinto, se vestiu, já que já havia tomado banho. Depois foi até o banheiro para arrumar seus cabelos loiros em tamanho médio, e escolher seu perfume. E quando finalmente pronto, desceu, para aguardar o noivo.

**~/~**

-O que mais adorei por você ter proposto sairmos, foi que tenho algo a lhe dizer, meu amor.

-Conte, Milo!

-Ganhei uma promoção. – Sorriu abertamente, enquanto segurava em uma das mãos do ruivo. – Serei sócio da empresa agora. – Ao findar sua novidade, o outro sorriu tanto quanto ele.

-Que notícia maravilhosa. Parabéns. Parabéns, meu amor.

-Irei ganhar mais, e ainda esse ano podemos comprar uma casa maior. – Deu um riso, corando levemente.

-Acho tão bonito quando faz planos para o nosso futuro. Porque também tenho. – Deu um leve e raro sorriso ao canto dos lábios, o que fez o outro perceber de que algo muito importante seria dito no próximo instante. – Quero... Hum... – Hesitou, um pouco tímido. – Quero que marquemos a data. Mas mesmo sendo aos poucos, já poderemos então pensar em formar uma família, como você disse há poucos anos. – Seu olhar tornou-se sério, porém carinhoso.

-Está falando sério? – Havia brilho nos olhos do escorpiano.

-Sabe que não brinco com isso. – Retornou com o sorrisinho de antes.

-Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo, sabia? – Sua expressão havia se tornado radiante.

-E é claro que me... – Interrompeu seu discurso quando percebeu uma aproximação em sua mesa, ainda que desagradável.

-Professor, que alegria vê-lo por aqui. – Por conhecê-lo, Milo acabou retirando a sua mão cujos dedos entrelaçavam-se com os do aquariano. Seu olhar caiu no salão do restaurante, e soltou um suspiro de desagrado, e havia ficado muito enciumado.

-Frederic... Que surpresa. – Camus foi simpático em seu tom, após olhar para o noivo, vendo que a alegria em sua mesa havia se dissipado de forma instantânea.

-Surpresa digo eu. Bom, nem tanta, o senhor me disse que teria planos com sue namorado. – Seu olhar caiu cínico no outro. – Boa noite, Milo.

Em resposta, o loiro devolveu o mesmo olhar ao intruso na mesa. Se tornando inexpressivo.

-Bom como sempre bom gosto em suas escolhas, Camus. E entendo muito bem porque Milo o escolheu. – Aquelas palavras fizeram o punho do escorpiano se fechar. – Ah, é um prazer exorbitante revê-lo, por mais que faça pouco tempo que tenhamos nos encontrado, mas preciso ir. Até amanhã, professor. – Sorriu apenas ao ruivo, e então saiu dali de perto.

-Milo, ele já foi... – Disse, cauteloso. E sabia que a situação só estava começando.

-Achei que eu que estava sobrando. – Seu tom era grosseiro.

-Milo, não há necessidade disso, eu já disse. – Seu tom se tornou sério.

-Faz pouco tempo que se viram... A aula então foi boa.

-Não admito o seu sarcasmo em cima de mim! – Ficou irritado com o tom dele.

-E vem brigar comigo? – O olhou, fingindo-se de chocado. – Pelo menos o resto dos alunos se foi enquanto vocês transavam? – Novamente, o olhou cínico.

-Milo! – Seu tom foi discreto, mas com uma irritabilidade ainda maior. Mas recordou-se que censurá-lo em uma briga só lhe traria ainda mais sarcasmo e ironia. – Você tem razão. Mas pelo visto, você ficou com trauma, não é mesmo? Afinal foi assim que começamos. Você era meu aluno. E deu que deu, até que cedi aos seus flertes.

Após suas palavras, o aquariano cerrou os olhos para o namorado que lhe fez o mesmo.

-Então vá se ferrar, Camus, e aproveitei seu novo futuro marido. – Furioso e irônico, Milo se levantou dali e largou o noivo sozinho na mesa, enquanto ia embora do restaurante para voltar para casa.

-Que droga. – Resmungou para si quando o loiro saiu da mesa. E desistindo do pedido, o ruivo pede a conta para retornar à sua casa também.

-Nossa, veio para casa? Achei que dormiria na sua nova casa. – Milo fazia barulho nas coisas que mexia, visivelmente irritado. E sua voz, na pura ironia.

-Milo, para, que droga. – Descontrolando-se um pouco, pegou no braço dele com força, fazendo-o virar contra si. – O que mais odeio no seu ciúme é que você me trata como houvesse acontecido uma traição aqui. E você sabe que sou fiel! Por mais raro que isso seja. Mereço um pouco de respeito também. – Olhava o escorpiano com uma seriedade fria, o que fez o outro ficar em silêncio por um bom tempo. – Agora pare com o seu veneno nas suas palavras, porque não vou me intimidar. – Chegou a chacoalhá-lo em certo momento. – Se eu escolhi me casar com você, é porque eu te amo. Você age como se eu não sentisse as coisas! E não é porque você demonstra mais do que eu, que eu não sinto droga nenhuma. – Com medo de ser mais grosseiro, o soltou.

O silêncio se instalou entre os dois e naquele quarto.

-Olha Milo, não sei. Não sei o que preciso fazer para acreditar na minha fidelidade. Só que eu queria que acreditasse quando eu digo que não há ninguém para mim, além de você. – Continuou, um pouco mais calmo, mas com certa irritação. – E que te amo, em todas as línguas. – Se quer que eu passe a noite no sofá ou fora, eu passo se o faz se sentir melhor. – Pôs as mãos na cintura, tentando retornar à calma cotidiana.

-Camus, eu odeio que olhem para você. E é justamente por termos começado como aluno e professor que tenho medo que isso aconteça entre você e outro... Ou outra. É medo, por mais que eu saiba que é tudo verdade o que diz. Medo, Camus. Medo de que eu acorde desse sonho.

-Não é um sonho. O que temos é real. Muito real. É a minha vida. Você me faz feliz desde que eu acordo até a hora que vou dormir. E nem que eu tenha um péssimo dia no trabalho, isso some quando entro em casa ou quando falo com você. – Soltou um suspiro. – Por favor... Não vamos ficar nesse clima. E aquele garoto... Eu mesmo me irrito, porque eu falo não. Sempre não para ele. – O escorpiano lhe lançou um olhar de culpa.

Além da culpa, arrependia-se da explosão que havia; dado. Fitou o aquariano com certa timidez, vergonha, porque sabia da gravidade das suas atitudes.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Milo. – Ele sabia como era o Milo com ciúme. Então, caminhou até ele, com um sorriso brando, e com uma das mãos, tocou o rosto dele. – Me perdoe por falar aquelas coisas... É que... Sua teimosia estava me tirando do sério. – O outro balançou a cabeça em negativa.

-Me perdoa... – Seu tom era baixo e tímido, não o fitava diretamente.

-Apesar das brigas que acontecem, eu amo o seu ciúme. – Sorriu de forma carinhosa para depositar um beijo delicado nos lábios dele. – Eu amo você, muito.

**~/~**

-Darei cinco minutos para que todos vocês anotem isso que eu escrevi.

-Aah são três lousas! – Um aluno reclamou do fundo da sala.

-Então prefere estudar a apostila que lhes passe por email? São vinte e sete páginas. Sendo que metade não cairá na próxima prova... – Sua resposta saiu em tom brincalhão. – Mas o que cai então será meu segredinho.

Milo, presente na aula, riu enquanto anotava o que estava escrito no quadro.

-Ainda assim é sacanagem! – No mesmo tom, o aluno reclamão retorquiu.

-Também tem outra possibilidade! Não anotar e não ler. Então não estuda e com a ajuda dos deuses, quem sabe passa na prova. – Por fim, o aquariano deixou a caneta no apoio do quadro e foi sentar-se, rindo.

-Vou arriscar. – A resposta final do aluno fez boa parte da classe cair no riso, e para controle, o professor olhou no relógio de seu pulso, notando que faltavam poucos minutos para encerrar sua aula, então preferiu deixar aquele fim para sua classe terminar a cópia e arrumar suas coisas, ao invés de continuar com a aula.

Assim que os minutos passaram, se reergueu, para então finalizar a aula.

-Muito bem, podem ir. E Milo, você fica.

-Hum, estou encrencado, mestre? - Seu tom foi de perceptível malícia, o que fez seu noivo rir e enrubescer, e alguns alunos ali perto caírem no riso mais uma vez. E Camus acabou por não responder.

Poucos minutos depois, a sala havia se esvaziado. Dois alunos e mais Milo faziam companhia ao professor. O escorpiano havia se levantado de sua cadeira, arrumando sua mochila, quando os estudantes faltantes se despediram e saíram.

-Você foi um aluno exemplar hoje. – Quando Milo se virou, deparou com Camus bem próximo.

-Minha estrelinha será um beijo do homem que amo? – Seu sorriso foi doce ao fita-lo.

-E será muito mais. – O loiro então colocou as mãos no rosto do namorado para em seguida roubar e iniciar um beijo carinhoso. Seus braços tornaram em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto sentiu as mãos do aquariano envolverem sua cintura.

O beijo se estendeu até que o fôlego de ambos cessou.

-Vamos para casa? Quero fazer um almoço especial para nós. – Sorriu ganhando um selinho do ruivo para então pegarem seus pertences e irem embora da faculdade.

-Enquanto você prepara, irei tomar um banho. Não irei demorar.

-Está bem, meu amor. – Sorriu, então voltando á atenção ao que fazia ali na cozinha. Enquanto o ruivo subia as escadas, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Cessou seus passos, dando meia volta e indo até a porta.

E assim que abriu, deu um leve sorriso.

-Saga.

-Boa tarde, Camus.

-Por favor, entre. – Lhe deu espaço, esperando-o entrar.

-Quem é, amor? – Perguntou, rapidamente indo até a sala, quando notou a visita. – Saga. – Deu um leve sorriso.

-Milo, há quanto tempo. – Seu sorriso abriu-se um pouco mais.

-Precisa de algo, Camus? – Perguntou ao namorado.

-Quer beber algo, Saga? – Perguntou, permanecendo de pé enquanto indicava para o outro sentar-se ali em seu sofá.

-Não, não, estou bem, não vou demorar, é algo rápido. Obrigado. E preciso falar com você, Camus. - Em resposta à sua pergunta, Milo então se retirou.

-Diga. – Sentou, cruzando suas pernas, com sua atenção completa no geminiano.

-Shion disse que já conversou sobre a coordenação do evento. E já lhe passei por e-mail seu cronograma, e mais algumas anotações. Não consegui avisar lá na faculdade, porque precisei sair, e como sua casa é no caminho, vi seu carro na entrada, então presumi que já havia chegado e vim até aqui. E sim, recebi sua mensagem, também precisava falar comigo.

-Ah sim, agradeço, verei então daqui a pouco. Assim poderei fazer o relatório do que farei também durante o evento também. – Fez uma pausa, para então continuar. – Sim, eu... – Olhou em direção à cozinha, certificando-se que o noivo não os escutava, então baixou seu tom de voz. – Quero fazer uma surpresa para o Milo, e acho que você pode me ajudar. – Deu um leve riso, que foi retribuído.

-Pois bem, diga, o que vai aprontar?

-Quero bolar uma festa de noivado. Não o fiz anteriormente, pois foi algo inesperado, mas dessa vez, quero fazer essa surpresa, para marcamos o dia. Preciso de um lugar, as pessoas já tenho...

-Deixa comigo, conseguirei o lugar e o Buffet. – O moreno deu um sorriso ao canto dos lábios.

-Ótimo, quero que seja a noite perfeita para ele. – Então sorriu abertamente ao geminiano.

**~/~**

Como de costume, colocava seu notebook dentro do case, para então colocar em sua pasta. Ergueu-se da cadeira, retirando seus óculos e guardando-os.

-Foi uma ótima aula.

-Obrigado, Frederic. – O olhou de relance, dando um sorriso rápido, assim percebendo que ele se aproximava. – Espero que entregue no dia dessa vez, o trabalho.

-Pode deixar, não é só o trabalho que irei entregar. – Ambos os olhares se encontraram, e apesar da cara séria e da expressão de desaprovação do aquariano, no segundo seguinte, sentiu os lábios do aluno nos seus. Por um momento surpreso, foi incapaz de parar aquela carícia, não notando que a porta havia sido deixada aberta e que Milo os observava discretamente dali.

Repeliu o aluno, interrompendo o beijo.

-Frederic! – Seu tom foi alto, irritado com aquela atitude. – Não quero nada com você, não entende isso? NADA. – Estava ofegante por conta da sua irritação.

-Eu sei como olha para mim.

-Como professor! E como olho para todos os meus alunos! Além do que, sou comprometido, e não quero mais ninguém que o meu companheiro. Entenda isso de uma vez, ou terei que tomar decisões drásticas. – Pegou suas coisas e irrompeu para fora da sala. O aluno ficou ali, de braços cruzados e extremamente frustrado.

Virou a chave na fechadura, entrando em sua casa.

-Milo? Cheguei. – Porém não teve resposta. – Amor? – Seu tom foi um pouco mais alto, e começou a se preocupar, caminhou pela casa, nada do loiro.

Já impaciente, subiu as escadas para ir até o escritório, nada, até que foi para o quarto.

-Milo! Por Deus! – Notou sua sombra no quarto, então adentrou o quarto, mas sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver aquelas roupas e aquelas malas em cima da cama. – Milo, o que está fazendo!

-Eu sabia, eu SABIA! – O olhou, em prantos, e foi impedido de continuar a arrumar sua mala, pelo outro que lhe virou para si com indelicadeza.

-Sabia o quê? Milo, o que está fazendo, para onde vai?

-O que acha que estou fazendo! Eu sabia que você me traía. SABIA! CAMUS! – Seu tom foi histérico, e o aquariano percebeu do que ele falava.

-Você viu? – O olhou, sentindo seu sangue fugir do rosto. – Você estava lá.

-Claro! Eu ia lhe fazer uma surpresa... E vi... Aquilo...

-Então você viu quando eu o empurrei e disse que não queria nada, e que nunca quis nada. Milo, não faça isso comigo... – Novamente, havia se desesperado com aquela situação, mas a todo custo, tentava manter a sua visível calma.

-Não! – Disse alto, triste, quando sentiu os braços dele em volta do seu corpo. Se surpreendeu com aquilo, e não o repeliu.

-Ele me beijou, eu não quis, briguei com ele e saí de lá.

-Eu te amo, Camus... Como te amo. – Retribuiu o abraço, deixando-se chorar no ombro dele.

-Não saia dos meus braços, nós vamos casar. Eu irei casar, com você. – Então o escorpiano se separou dele, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

-Eu jamais achava que ele fosse nessa atitude. Você viu algo que aconteceu só naquele momento. Não se vá, não temos que acabar assim... Porque não iremos acabar... – Aquelas palavras tiraram um sorriso doce dos lábios do loiro e assim que viu, do ruivo.

-Quer que eu fique?

-É claro, somos felizes, juntos. – Novamente sorriu. – Mas sabe... Acho que deve arrumar a sua mala. – O sorriso do outro morreu, não compreendeu aquilo, abriu a boca para contestar, quando o outro continuou. – Vamos viajar juntos. Hoje. – O sorriso dele retornou.

-Sim, amei a sua ideia.

-Quando voltarmos, marcamos a data do nosso casamento.

-Eu te amo, Camus.

-E eu te amo, Milo...

**/**

**Notas da autora.**

Minha primeira fanfic de Camus x Milo, e tentei ao máximo equilibrar ambas as personalidades que vejo, já que considero o Camus alguém que eu não saberia interpretar, além de para mim, ele é um homem intocável, inteligente, sábio, e acima de tudo, sensato, que foi o que eu mais quis trabalhar nele aqui.

Vou contar um segredinho, minha inspiração para essa fic foi a fic da Isa, em que o Camus trai o Milo, o papel se inverte. Não posso dizer que é a minha favorita dela, porque amo todas as fics dela, então eu diria que é uma fic maravilhosa.

E, portanto, é em homenagem a ela, também.

Problem, Isa?

Sim, é um UA, e gostei de escrevê-la, porque simplesmente fluiu, amo quando escrevo assim.

Em Vie: "Vivo" em Francês.


End file.
